Pandora's Box
by messerpadfootforever
Summary: She raised her left hand, palm facing the breeze, and thrust against the harsh wind. Seconds later, it stopped. The girl smiled and stood, turning to walk away. The trees shook with the violent winds, but her hair didn't move. Getting kidnapped, freeing sidekicks, fighting your way to freedom, just a day in the life of Terra Incognita. Pandora's Box has been opened. KALDUR/OC


**A/N **

**Hi guys! This is my first Young Justice fanfiction, so let's hope I do it justice, eh? **

**Kaldur is a precious baby and deserves more love, thus he gets his own character to love :3 **

**Please please please review if you liked it, I really need some support right now, in writing and in general so please be kind! **

**Stay tuned, part 2 of Chapter 1 will be up after I get reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Last night<strong>

Wind howled, rain pelted down on the ground. Thunder loomed in the distance, flashes lighting the darkened skies. A young girl sat on a park bench, seeming not to notice the rain soaking her clothes, or wind swirling her hair around.

She raised her left hand, palm facing the breeze, and thrust against the harsh wind. Seconds later, it stopped. The girl smiled and stood, turning to walk away. The trees shook with the violent winds, but her hair didn't move.

**Sometime the next day**

_How could this happen? I was so careful! _She looked around her, in the hopes her conditions would change. She was currently sitting in what looked like a cross between a hospital room and a prison cell. There were bars on the small window and a lock on the door. She was sitting dejectedly on the single bed, wondering what she had gotten herself into now.

On her walk home, she had been grabbed from behind, blindfolded and tossed in the back of a vehicle, then ended up in the pathetically barren room, unsure of her actual whereabouts. All she knew was that there was a stupid collar on her neck that stopped any of her special gifts. Well, all except her intelligence.

Jumping up from her seat on the uncomfortable bed, she searched for something that could be used to help her get out, finding a hair clip, pillow case, though no pillow, and one shoe. Using the hair clip, she started picking the lock on the door. She finally got the lock opened, when she heard yells and crashing sounds.

_What the hell am I walking into? _

What she ended up walking into, was Superman. Or, a younger version of him. _And the plot thickens. _She had been so focused on the sacs lining the cave walls she was walking in, she didn't even see the other teen until she walked right into his hard chest.

He didn't even notice, despite the fact she stumbled and almost fell on her ass because of their distracted states. Deciding to ignore his rudeness, she headed down the hall he had come from, following the sounds of pained cries and yelling.

_Good thing I held onto the hair clip. _She began trying to pick the lock on the uncomfortable collar around her neck, while she walked. She managed to break it open and watched it fall to the ground, sparks flying out as it collided with the surface.

She was getting closer and closer to the yelling, when the younger Superman charged past her, again, barely registering her presence. _Seriously? Rude._ Remembering she had no clue where she was, what she was walking towards or even why there was a _young_ Superman, she decided to follow the only person she had seen, because he at least seemed to know where he was going.

She caught up to him just in time to see him rip of a large metal door, and throw it to the side. _He looks like a teenager, he can't be the actual Superman. Maybe it's his teen brother? _The yelling stopped. She followed behind, walking through the cloud of smoke that had billowed out from the door lying against the cave wall.

Three teen boys were restrained in a lit up glass box, in various costumes. _What the hell is going on? They're sidekicks of superheroes! Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash! Seriously, where am I?! _

A man in a white lab coat, a guy in blue armour and a weird alien thing with horns ran at the Super-teen, resulting in them being throw against the walls with a simple shove from the teen. He just kept walking, towards the others, muttering something about not liking orders.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" Came the sarcastic question from Kid Flash, which earned a glare from the two sidekicks beside him. Super-teen paused a minute, probably testing if he could actually fry him, which seemed awfully tempting.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." He replied, "But I don't know how to get you out, the restraints are made from an alloy that is too strong for me to break." _I suppose that's my cue._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**

**if you liked it, review and you'll get part 2 sooner! **

**Much love, MPF.**


End file.
